


Journey to the top (DONT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ CHAPTER 369!)

by runningfromrealitytoanime



Series: Haikyuu one shots, poems and random shit [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Feels, Hurt, Spoilers!, chapter 369, dammit I cannot stop crying!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:36:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime
Summary: What sort of view is on the other side of the wall? I can't make it on my own. But together... we can do it. On the court. As a team.





	Journey to the top (DONT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ CHAPTER 369!)

**Author's Note:**

> Sobbing so hard over the release of chapter 369 holy shit what is this???? My heart is bursting from screaming in pain and the feels!!!
> 
> Here is a poem for me to rant how sad I feel about it.

It all began

In a small school in a small town

Where flightless crows roamed the court

Waiting to spring into action once more.

There I met the king of the court

A boy who didn't much bat an eye

As we progressed as a freak duo

We began to bond like no other.

Together with our senpais and fellow players

We rose to the top of the court

Battling with Kings on the backs of eagles

We stood tall among them all.

Slowly but surely we could see the sun

Rising from the top of the wall

The sight so many of us sought after

Wishing to be part of the top.

Despite all our efforts

We didn't manage to make it together

Sadly we parted our separate ways

Leaving the third years to graduate.

As we said our goodbyes

I couldn't help but cry out my eyes

At the people who changed my life

Along with a boy with dark blue eyes.

As the years passed

And the seasons changed

I could feel myself growing more

Reaching to the summit we didn't reach.

Finally I stand on a stage

Waiting to go onto the court

Now tell me what is on the other side

Of the wall where we shall stand tall.

Together we conquer the court

Whether its with Karasuno or alone

Both me and you, setter and spiker

We shall take the ball and it all.

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno if Kageyama and Hinata end up being on the same team in nationals (or if they made it on the national team) but this is my dream to see how it all worked out.


End file.
